


Said The Spider To The Fly

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-09
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: Harry takes Ginny on a private assignment.Warnings:vampiric blood, depictions of slash and femmeslash (not H/G or canon characters)Written forChanging Season's H/G fic exchange.





	Said The Spider To The Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

~

"Here. You look like you could use this," Harry said, handing Ginny a pint of Stout, foam floating over top of the dark ale.

" _You_ are gorgeous!" Ginny took the drink gratefully and swilled it. "Ah, fuck, that's good," she sighed, wiping her upper lip dry. "People keep giving me these pastel colored drinks with fruit in them - _glegh_! And as for what I _look like_ ," she raised an eyebrow at him, "like a bloody hydrangea that's what."

Harry sniggered at her dress, layers upon layers of lavender-blue gauze puffing up around her where she sat.

"You're still the prettiest bridesmaid here," Harry said simply, not looking at the dress.

She snorted into the drink.

"Another one of these," she indicated the glass in her hand, "and some more of that fancy talk and you just might get somewhere tonight, Potter."

"Oh yeah?" Harry chuckled. "But what happened to your date? Surely Boring Bradley wants to see how many layers a hydrangea has?"

She giggled. "He's gone, has to work tomorrow."

"Ah, a _real_ shame that."

"You hush! I only brought him because I heard _you_ were bringing a date."

"Not gonna bring a date to a wedding when there are bridesmaids to be had."

"Oh-ho, cock-sure tonight, are we? Is that you offering?"

Harry smiled with a blush, looking down and adjusting his glasses.

It had been years now since that silver lined kiss they'd shared in her bedroom. They'd coped with war and death, and then school, their careers, and a stubborn independence to see and do for themselves had kept them from ever having a real go at a relationship. Still, they always managed to return to each other casually, relationship or no, and there were enough family events to bring them together throughout the year.

"Tempting as it is, believe me …" Harry lifted a layer of floaty fabric to peek under it, but then bit his lip and stopped himself with a sigh. "I can't stay. I need to go."

"No, you can't leave me here!" She clutched his arm. "Audrey is a sweet girl and I'm thrilled for Percy, but I can not handle any more of this flowery, baby sister bridesmaid shite. If one more person condescends to tell me I'll be the lucky bride _next time_ …"

She let out a low growl of annoyance, took another drink, and then handed Harry the glass.

"Maybe they only think that because of your enthusiasm in catching the bouquet?" he teased, reminding her of the melee between bridesmaids.

"I'm a bloody Seeker. You throw something at me; I catch it!"

She pinched him and he pinched back.

"Whatever you say, Harpie."

They both felt the pressure though; hints and looks from people who thought they should be _together_ without any regard to what they wanted.

Both went quiet for a moment, enjoying the peaceful ambiance before Harry checked his watch and looked out at the moon again.

"So, where're you going?" she finally asked. "You're not on duty now, are you?"

"Not official duty, no," he admitted. "But there's still a, a thing."

"A thing to do with the full moon though, yeah? Are there werewolves?" Ginny feigned intrigue and nudged him with her shoulder.

"No. Erm, vampires, actually."

"Oh, sorry," she said, taken a back. "Hang on, what does the full moon have to do with vampires?"

"It has nothing to vampires, but there's this whole weird …" Harry stopped and chewed the inside of his cheek, giving her an uncertain look. "I could maybe … do you want to come see something with me?"

"Do I? Are you asking little ol' fragile _me_ to come with you?" She batted her eyes at him. "Hang on, don't answer that." Ginny kissed him on the cheek and stood up. "Just give me time to change out of this get up."

Harry sniggered. "Ok, I'll wait."

Thirty minutes later, Harry and Ginny Apparated into a dark alley off Stall Street in Bath, after having shed their wedding finery.

"Where are we going then?"

"The Baths," Harry answered. There was intensity about now him that hadn't been there at the wedding. She felt awkward compared to how smoothly he moved, blending into the nighttime shadows and his eyes were busy, noting everything that moved.

"I forget what a professional you are now," she said as she watched him.

Harry glanced at her and she saw his stern expression break into the gentle face she knew and he shook his head with a smile. In her mind's eye she still saw him at her mother's kitchen table, eating breakfast in his shorts and overlarge t-shirt, fuzzy bed head all awry. She had to stop and remember that he was very much a man now, a dangerous one to some, a hunter of things that go bump in the night.

"So, the Baths, then?" she said, bringing her mind back to the present. "The main entrance is around the corner, yeah?"

"We're not using the tourists' entrance. We're going in here." Harry abruptly turned into a niche in the wall. Ginny was embarrassed to realize that the Disillusionment Charm had fooled her. Disguised as a Chemist, she could plainly see the magical entrance now that she knew it was there.

"Don't worry about it," he comforted, seeing the irritation on her face. "It's a strong charm."

"If it's so strong, how come you knew about it?"

"I tracked a vampire here once."

"You _tracked_ a vampire? Tracked him?"

"What? You said it yourself; I'm a professional."

She quirked a challenging eyebrow at him.

"Ok." Harry rolled his eyes. "He was injured and it was nearly dawn and I just followed him here. It's kind of a healing place for them."

"Really?" She looked up at the old limestone wall. "Who knew a good mineral soak was good for vamps?" she mused.

Harry let out an odd grunt but said nothing more.

He banged on the heavy wooden door with his fist and she heard, and imperceptibly _felt_ , a deep pulse from inside the building before it cracked open on its ancient hinges. Harry stood in the opening, letting himself be seen. Holding his wand by his side in a non-threatening posture, he tapped his leg with it, making a clear declaration of who and what he was. After a moment the door swung open to admit them.

Harry turned and looked her in the eye, speaking in such a serious voice that she wasn't compelled to chastise or tease.

"I want you to stay right next to me. Don't go off even for a moment. Promise?"

Ginny felt a twinge of a smile twitch in the corner of her mouth but kept control of herself. "I promise to be very good, Auror Sir."

He squinted at her, but appeased by her agreement, led the way in.

Ginny saw no one else and followed Harry with a slight giddiness building in her belly; the sort you got when you step onto a train platform, or just before you Floo. A type of realization that you are about to go on a journey and couldn't be absolutely certain what waited at the other end, or even if you'd survive the journey at all. Only when the heavy door sealed shut behind her, the giddy feeling dissolved into concern that she'd just been swallowed. A wave of warmth drifted over her skin, giving her a claustrophobic sense of intimacy that made her highly aware of her own clothing; wanting both to cover the exposed skin of her neck and arms, yet also to free herself of the constrictive clothing altogether.

"Ok," Harry said, his voice going up in warning and put his hand gently in the curve of her elbow. "Get ready now."

In spite of any apprehension, curiosity drew her down the long, dark corridor ahead.

They past a couple with their arms wrapped around each other, the man's face was buried in the woman's bosom as she clutched him. Ginny and Harry grinned at each other, Harry looking warily for her reaction.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Ginny scoffed with a shrug.

"You're about to forget everything you've seen before," Harry said. "I guarantee it."

They reached the end of the hall and it opened abruptly into the upper balcony of a large room; a look below revealed a lower level with a long rectangular bath.

A scent of a metal-sweet tang in the steam hit her face first; it teased a ripple of gooseflesh up her arms and across her chest, raising the tender peaks of flesh against the soft cloth of her shirt.

Ginny gripped the ledge of the balcony and closed her eyes, heartbeat thrumming loudly in her ears. After a deep breath her lungs adjusted to the difference from the brisk autumn air outside and the thick humidity in here. Then she realized that it wasn't her heartbeat that she heard, but a throbbing pulse in a tribal rhythm that seemed to be leaching out of the very stone under her hand.

"It takes a minute at first." Harry was behind her and put a steadying hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine!" she insisted with stubborn emphasis. "I'm fine."

She looked down with a clearer head and opened her mouth in surprise. All around the shallow pool in groups of twos, threes, four or more, were humans and vampires in varying acts of feeding and sex.

"What is this place?" she gasped, wide eyes transfixed by the tangles of bodies below.

"It's a Den."

"It's a feckin' orgy, Harry," she disagreed.

He made a quiet sniff. "Pretty much."

A foursome of new arrivals past them to go downstairs and Harry nodded for Ginny to follow.

They saw a man arching back against the stair rail, his head lolling back with a moan as a long haired blond kissed his neck, sliding a hand up and down inside his open trousers. The blond turned to look at them and Ginny saw that it was a vampire – a _male_ vampire.

"Merlin!" she hissed, turning into Harry's shoulder. "Are, are vampires gay?"

Harry purred a quiet chuckle. "No. Er, well, gender doesn't seem to matter to them, regardless. It's the feed they want, they don't care who it comes from."

"Well, Jane Austen certainly didn't write about this."

"You know about Jane Austen?" he asked.

"I might be a witch, but I'm still English. Honestly."

Harry paused near a pillar where he subtly used his wand to _Impervius_ his glasses from fogging over.

"I dunno about Jane, but the pub talk around here has it that this Den started about her time actually." Harry leaned down, conspiratorially whispering in her ear and they looked on. "There was a werewolf pack on the loose in the area so the local coven offered the people protection during the full moon in exchange for, well, for a little blood."

" _Said the spider to the fly,_ " Ginny murmured, her eyes met a passing vampire's and she glared her disapproval at him.

"Yeah, something like that. Which is kind of why we're here."

"Harry Potter, I know you didn't bring us here to donate blood."

"'Course not." He nudged her and they started walking again but found the path blocked by a female vampire enthusiastically feeding on a pouty looking woman, one hand cupping under the other's low blouse.

"Is this place even legal?" Ginny whispered the question as they carefully stepped over them.

"It's not _illegal_. It's untouched territory really. The Ministry has made such a botch-job of wizarding relations with goblins and werewolves, centaurs, giants …"

"Alright. I get it..."

"They don't want to piss off vampires too. Besides, it's consensual, more or less. They can't really outlaw it."

"But …" she started to protest further but came upon another group; the she-vampire raised her head from the puncture wound she'd been feeding on, and almost tenderly kissed the damaged skin, healing it and licking away the last trickle of blood. Ginny swallowed, looking away as the vampire then kissed the man on the lips. "I guess they aren't really hurting these nutters, are they? They could kill if they wanted to."

"Exactly. They like a symbiotic relationship with humans. No point in depleting a willing food source, right?"

"That's sick."

They watched two vampires sharing a blood-red kiss over a writhing man who was whimpering under their pleasuring hands. The sight of it was titillating, to be sure, but it was quelled by a sense of unease creeping up the back of her throat.

"See, I don't think the old Puritans hated the vampires because their need for blood so much as it was the sex." Harry spoke the last words in a smaller voice as they maneuvered around a woman and female vampire, both topless, their voluminous busts pressed together and just beginning the slow escalation to the climax of bodies and blood letting.

"Well, I can see why."

A male vampire joined the two women, the human turned to him, throwing back her head and opening her knees in invitation.

"So vampires are just a lot of bloody perverts, then?"

"Nah, it's the humans that are the perverts. Greatest orgasm you'll ever have – so I've heard," he added quickly at her reproachful look. "Vampires don't care about the sex though. I mean they are insatiable like that, but no amount of shagging would ever be enough for them, they have to feed to get off. And they're willing enough to trade the sex for blood. … What better way to get humans to come back next time?"

"I'll say. Hagrid sure as hell never covered this stuff in Magical Creatures class."

"Thank god."

They turned another corner, which curved into a deeper recess of the building.

"Come on. Stay close to me." Harry's voice changed quickly to a commanding tone and he veered to the right, weaving through more groups of coupling bodies, going deeper into the corner. Ginny followed, avoiding the eyes of those that seemed to be offering themselves to her and focused instead on Harry. He was square shouldered and the tension coming off him was crisp.

He approached a vampire with a crumpled heap in his arms.

"I haven't harmed her." The creature's voice was smooth and deliberate, his lips still moist and his unnatural pallor showed the flush of recent feeding.

Harry took an unconscious girl from his arms and Ginny gripped her wand, protection spells ready in her mind as she watched Harry for a sign of trouble. The two men challenged each other with their eyes, chests puffed with bravado, but it was the vampire who relented from Harry's persistent glare with a nod.

"The girl came to me willingly." The words sounded like a genuine confession, Ginny thought, in spite of the aura of unfulfilled lust that hung about him. She saw him look at Harry's neck and touch his tongue to his bottom lip.

"You're done with her now," Harry said tersely, backing away with a glance at Ginny to make sure she was coming.

The girl Harry carried had a pale face and her lips were a deep purple, a reasonable consequence of consummation with a vampire, but it was the soft, cherubic features of youth that startled Ginny.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry – she's a baby! Couldn't be out of school yet!"

"Probably not," he said. Her dress, already far too revealing for a girl her age, was disheveled and Harry could only glance at her.

They worked through the increasingly crowded hall and back upstairs.

"How do you reckon she found this place?" Ginny asked. "Her parents couldn't know where she is."

She had been capable enough of getting into trouble at that age, but under her parents' ever-watchful eye, she never had the opportunity to get away with anything really dangerous.

"It tends to be Squibs or the family of Muggleborns who end up here; trying to connect with the Magical world any way they can."

The girl began to stir to a drowsy consciousness and raised her head. She took one look at Harry and threw her head back, reaching up to pull him down to her.

"More," she pleaded, beginning to undulate in his arms. "Take me."

"Nuh-uh." Harry strained to shake his head from her clutching hands. "Stop it, now. I'm not." He scolded her softly, trying to put off her advances.

In spite of her disgust over their surroundings, Ginny couldn't ignore a mild amusement at watching Harry struggle to put the girl down in a quiet corridor, fighting off her petulant pleas for him to make love to her. He was trying to be such a champion but she almost laughed outright when the delirious girl reached between his legs causing him to squeak.

"Don't _do_ that! I'm sorry, but this is for your own good, I promise," he said, discreetly casting a gentle sleeping charm on her.

He stood with a huff, running his hand through his hair looking rather frazzled. He twisted his shirt back into place and with a subtle grab in the vicinity of his zip, gave a readjusting tug before giving Ginny a wary look over the rim of his glasses.

"I suppose you think that was funny?" he asked.

_Immensely_ , she thought, pursing her lips, but seeing as he was trying to help the stupid girl, decided against goading him for it.

"No. You did a good thing. She's clearly had too much. Or, lost too much, or something."

Harry's shoulders softened a little and he looked a bit relieved.

"I'm sorry, we can leave if this bothers you. I kind of forget what normal people are used to seeing. I just thought we might find a couple more."

"I'll take the 'normal people' as a compliment. But why are you bothering? You said yourself it's consensual and legal."

"It is, strictly speaking. But she's too young to consent to _that_ ," he pointed back down to the bath. "Especially out of her head like that."

Ginny considered for moment, able to think clearly again up here, the music was faint and the air thinner. It was like flying above the crowd of the Quidditch pitch to narrow her focus on the game. Now removed from the exhibition below and knowing what to expect, she decided she could continue.

There was also the niggling impression that Harry was testing her some how, and she was undecided over how she felt about that as well.

"I'll stay with you," she finally said. "We'll be safe together."

"I wouldn't say _safe_ exactly, not in a Den of vampires." He gave her a small shrug. "But the Harvest feed is so powerful for them they can get through most of the winter on it and there are plenty willing to give it. I don't think they'll want to waste energy on us."

"Alright." She gave him a small smile meeting his eyes and reached up to turn out his collar that had twisted in the girl's frantic groping. "I trust you."

Once again they descended into the sticky heat of the lower level.

Ginny took a deep breath and fought to keep her head clear from the rhythmic beating in the atmosphere that seemed to propel the rocking bodies around them.

_I want to taste you_.

The words filtered into her mind, unnerving her that she couldn't determine whether they were merely the lyrics of the indecipherable song carried in the air or if something was declaring its desire to her.

Harry's focus darted from one human to the next, disregarding how they were all in some manner of coitus. She mused at this affront to Harry's sense of decency. Remembering every time she'd slept with him; in the spare room at Shell Cottage one Boxing Day, at George's flat after Lee's birthday party, under a tree in Regent's Park on Bonfire Night; each time it was in the dark and he was always a gentleman lover.

None here showed any apprehension over public intimacy. Not the woman on her knees, letting a female vampire feed on her throat while a male raised her skirt and pressed into her from behind. Not the man who reclined into the arms of a she-vampire who fed on his neck while another crouched before him, pleasuring him with her mouth.

Harry wasn't showing any outward offense at the public debauchery, but Ginny felt a flush warming her body and a slippery heat in her knickers.

_Get a grip, Weasley!_ she internally reprimanded and endeavored to quash the feeling, redoubling her effort to stay on task.

Together they removed anyone who had lost consciousness from sharp fangs and clinging bodies and deposited them safely near the entrance.

The place was now thick with bodies, as if the walls had closed in on them. People were beginning to reach out to them, seducing and clutching.

A young man approached her, running his hand up her arm and pressing his face in her hair. "Want … so pretty …"

She retreated and Harry took his arm and pulled him away from her. Only the delirious boy immediately wrapped his arms around Harry instead.

"You, want you …"

Harry pried off the hands clinging to his chest and neck, only just managing to turn his head from the man's attempt to kiss him. He pawned him off into the welcoming arms of a waiting vampire, the gender of which Ginny couldn't be certain.

"Well, you are quite fit," Ginny said with a dry smirk in response to his exasperated expression. She was teasing him but Harry did look quite handsome. A splotchy blush rose high in his cheeks and his face glistened with moisture.

He wiped his forehead with his sleeve and gave her a tiny smile avoiding her eyes.

"Let's look over there." He pointed to a dark hollow along the next wall and she followed him.

Without intending to, Ginny reached out to touch him, to feel grounded by a tangible, coherent connection with him. He returned the touch, putting a hand on her waist, letting it slide to the small of her back while they walked.

The heat was stifling now, the humidity causing her hair to stick to her face and down the back of her neck. Rounding a corner Ginny saw a woman lying on a stone bench, her red hair spilling around her shoulders; her nude body was obscured only by the man pushing between her thighs while her hands gripped his dark hair.

Unwitting arousal coursed through her body, freezing her in place at the sight of the lovers. When the man raised his head to look at her, fangs bared, she startled and turned around, running right into Harry's chest.

"Sorry – I."

Harry was watching them over her shoulder, too, and his eyes slowly lowered to hers.

"No, it's alright." His voice was tense. "Maybe we should go."

Ginny nodded. "Ok."

They made to go back the way they came but found it blocked by too many people. The path behind them was suddenly taken with a new set of lovers, and when another brushed past her shoulder, Harry pulled her sharply out of the way against him to let them pass.

It took a moment to realize that she could feel the firm length of him bulging against his trousers, pressing into the upper curve of her buttock.

Ginny glanced up at him and he blinked dark, dilated eyes in acknowledgment.

"I can't help it." Harry gave a tiny, apologetic shrug. "I try not to let it, but it still gets to me."

"It's all right."

Ginny enjoyed the idea that Harry was looking through this Den of gluttony for poor souls that might be losing themselves, all the while fighting to tamp down his own desire.

"Maybe we should just give them a few minutes?" Harry said in a thick voice, casting a glance around them. They were effectively trapped in the tiny space they stood in, surrounded by oblivious, naked, writhing bodies. Ginny turned to face him, her hip brushing his distended trouser front, eliciting a tiny hiss and moan from him.

She wondered what it was that brought on his arousal now. Did seeing real life pornography turn him on? Did he want to push himself into the girl lying on the bench? Was he wondering what it would be like to have his blood drawn to the surface while thundering through a climax?

"'S so hot …" she whispered, trying to look away from him to shake her own desire but nothing around them helped.

Harry put one forearm up on the wall near her head, and she could see him wrestling with the same thing. She could smell the clean sweat scent of him, and saw his tiny nipples straining against his shirt just as hers were. Leaning against the cool wall, she slid her hand up his side, feeling Harry's slender hip, rubbing her palm over the nub of aroused flesh.

"You're not helping, Ginny," he growled, closing his eyes in restraint.

"What do you consider 'help'?"

She ran her fingers back down his chest and teased her fingers inside his waistband.

"We can't, not here." Harry's voice was strained, looking at her with wanton lust. He always seemed to resent that he couldn't control what his body wanted, and she couldn't keep herself from teasing it out of him.

"Nobody will notice us. We'll fit right in."

She began unbuttoning her jeans and toeing off her trainers. Harry rolled his head, the tendons in his neck rippling and he bit his lip in frustration - and she wanted it. That lip.

Seizing his head, she kissed him. He was damp and hard and had a tremble of tension under his skin and she felt the moment when he gave up his self-control.

He put his hands on her body, shoving at her loose jeans, making them fall to the stone floor. He squeezed and pulled at her arse while grinding against her.

"Want you inside me," she said, giving her own voice to the words that had been reverberating through her since she arrived.

_Hmph_ , he muffled into her mouth, a sound that didn't comply or deny, but still he kissed her, open and wet. Together they clawed open his trousers and she took the heat of him in her hand, squeezing at the base of his cock while she stepped one foot out of her jeans.

She glanced down, just glimpsing the stark black curls over his creamy skin.

"Oh, fuck. This is so wrong," he glanced around them.

"Just look at me," she said, raising one leg and hooking it around his hip. "Only me."

He did; they looked into each other's eyes as he bent his knees, leaned close, and like clinging to a broomstick, she clenched her thighs around him, angling forward to allow him to slide inside of her. They clung for a moment, the loud 'hah-hah' pant from the shock of their joining loud in their ears.

Harry shifted, getting a better grip on her leg, pressing her hard into the wall, and pushed into her.

And pushed again.

"Yes," she grunted, squeezing onto him with every bit of her body strength. "Yes. Like this."

They moved together, short, sharp thrusts with the accumulative sounds of slapsliding skin and breathtaking gasps all around them.

Harry said nothing, but pressed his face into her shoulder, snarling through clenched teeth as he neared a frenzied climax.

"More," she ordered, his damp hair sliding through her fingers. The sour-salt smell of their bodies wafted up around them and she bit his neck, groaning at the sinuous movements of his lithe body. Each breath forcibly expelled from the back of her throat by the power of his thrusts. "Har-ry, _more_."

"Fuck, oh, fuuuck …" Harry groaned pathetically as he came, jerking a few more times, his arching body finally sending pangs of a subtle but satisfying orgasm through her thighs.

He lowered her to the ground with shaky arms, looking at her over the rim of his glasses with wet lips and wild eyes.

A passing vampire observed them with some amusement, but he made no move towards them.

"We'd better go," Harry said, his voice suddenly hard again.

He righted his clothes and stood protectively over her while she dressed and without any further pause, led her back outside into the chilly dawn.

The Harvest moon no longer hung large and orange in the sky now. Harry no longer thrummed with tension but felt distant like the tiny moon.

"Oi - you're not going to go hexing yourself in knots, now, are you?" she asked, giving his hand a playful squeeze.

"Probably shouldn't have done that," he answered quietly.

"But it was fun, wasn't it? … I enjoyed it."

He reluctantly smiled, nodded his head, snuffling her teasing away.

"I lost my head, but I didn't take you there for that, I swear."

"And what was your purpose?" she asked as they paused under the canopy of a bakery, the scent of the morning's scones and muffins drifting out to them.

Harry looked around and sighed as he leaned against the wall, taking her hand in his. The scene in the bath already felt like a distant dream.

"Did you know most Aurors are single?"

That was unexpected.

"Uhm, I didn't know it was that common."

"Well, it is. And if they do get married it doesn't tend to go very well. I think it's because of all the secrets."

"Ah. Secrets do tend to have that affect on a relationship," she agreed, hoping her tone didn't sound accusatory.

"Right. Exactly. And I can see that now. So I was thinking it would be nice for us to do more together-like things, and if there weren't any secrets about the kinds of things I do, maybe it would work."

_This time_ , she thought.

"It's not a bad plan. What kind of 'together-like things' did you have in mind?" She enjoyed the playful coziness and moved so that she faced him.

"For starters, I want to be your date the next time you're dressed up like a hydrangea."

Ginny sniggered.

"Fair enough. As long as you promise not to take any other girls to the vampire orgies."

"Only you," he said softly, stroking her jaw and cheek with his thumb.

She nudged him with her shoulder and they began walking again.

"So, what are your plans for the next full moon?"

~


End file.
